Dia dos Namorados
|-|Descrição= 600px|center O Evento de Dia dos Namorados (também conhecido como Dia de São Valentim) ocorre em fevereiro para todas as versões do jogo. Inicialmente o servidor brasileiro obtinha o evento em Junho, devido a uma pesquisa feita pela Beemov em que perguntava qual data os jogadores brasileiros preferiam, visto que no Brasil, diferente de grande parte dos outros países, a data é celebrada no dia 12 de junho. Porém, em 2018 a equipe anunciou pelo Fórum que ficou decidido que o evento iria ocorrer a partir do dia 14 de Fevereiro, junto as demais versões. A versão francesa já contou com este evento duas vezes antes do jogo ser lançado em outras línguas, em 2015 e em 2016. Ao contrário dos eventos de Halloween e Natal, este evento não possui um mapa próprio. Em vez disso, novos itens podem ser acrescentados ao mapa de exploração usual (Cidade de Eel ou Costa de Jade). |-|2015= Dia dos Namorados 2015 Informações Gerais *Duração: 13 a 22 de Fevereiro *Exclusivo do servidor francês *Sem ilustração exclusiva *1 mascote exclusivo *Sem trajes exclusivos. Guia do Evento Nos mapas usuais de exploração (Cidade de Eel e Costa de Jade) foi possível encontrar, aleatoriamente, o mascote Valuret. No primeiro dia do evento, cada jogador foi presenteado com uma isca Anel Brilhante para tentar capturá-lo. Durante o evento, foi possível adquirir em loja a isca, o mascote e o alimento (este disponível até hoje). Mascote Valuret.png|Valuret Anúncios 400px|center |-|2016= Dia dos Namorados 2016 center|400px Informações Gerais *Duração: 12 a 17 de Fevereiro *Exclusivo do servidor francês *Sem ilustração exclusiva *Sem mascote exclusivo *1 novo traje + 1 novo cabelo Guia do Evento Aos mapas usuais foram adicionados o item "Essência do Amor", que era ganho ao fim de cada exploração, exceto em dois casos: *Ao encontrar um mascote; *Ao encontrar mais de um item na exploração. As essências podiam ser trocadas por elementos do traje ou pelo cabelo. Basicamente, Essência do Amor era uma moeda de troca, sendo possível utilizá-la para comprar itens do evento que o jogador quisesse, desde que possuísse a quantidade necessária para o item desejado. Excepcionalmente nesse evento, a poção de energia pequena esteve disponível por 300 maanas na loja. Traje Sweetheart01.png|Sweetheart Equipamento 5a5d39ee724bcf59e5fbb7632d4b39c4.png|Chibiusa |-|2017= Dia dos Namorados 2017 center|400px Informações Gerais *Duração: 14 a 22 de Fevereiro na França e 10 a 18 de Junho no Brasil *1 ilustração exclusiva *1 novo mascote *3 novos trajes + 3 novos cabelos Guia do Evento Três trajes foram disponibilizados, estando cada um associado a um dos paqueras (Ezarel, Nevra e Valkyon). Para ganhar os elementos do traje, foi necessário fazer Chocolates de Amor a partir de ingredientes e depois dar estes chocolates ao paquera desejado. Os ingredientes eram obtidos ao completar as seguintes missões: Após obter os 4 ingredientes, a guardiã ganhava 4 Chocolates de Amor. Também foi possível comprar os chocolates por 20 MO cada. Cada paquera lhe dá 9 equipamentos do seu respectivo traje, contando com o cabelo. Ao completar os três trajes, se torna possível presentear "Alguém" (Leiftan). Ao dar 5 bombons a Leiftan, ele lhe dá o mascote (Lovigis). Para completar a imagem, é necessário encontrar cada um de seus pedaços na exploração ou comprá-los por 10 MO. Mascote Lovigis adulto.png|Lovigis Trajes Shadow'sMistress01.png|Shadow's Mistress (Nevra) SecretIngredient01.png|Secret Ingredient (Ezarel) Warrior'sMaid01.png|Warrior's Maid (Valkyon) Equipamentos Venus27.png|Vênus (Nevra) Freya13.png|Freya (Ezarel) Elda22.png|Elda (Valkyon) Ilustração 16602860 1814368602157631 590519664666187312 n.jpg|Ezalentin Anúncios AnúncioNamorados2017(1).png|Anúncio no Facebook AnúncioNamorados2017(2).png|Anúncio no Facebook |-|2018= Dia dos Namorados 2018 center|400px Informações Gerais *Duração: 14 a 28 de Fevereiro *1 ilustração exclusiva *1 novo mascote *3 novos trajes + 3 novos cabelos *Todos os equipamentos de 2017 na loja (moedas de ouro). Guia do Evento O jogo consiste em trazer os paqueras de volta a si, uma vez que foram envenenados por uma súcubo. Há um medidor indicando o progresso, e a cada 15 pontos nele é dado um equipamento do traje. Para conseguir os pontos, há 3 formas: thumb|200px|Imagem do minijogo Escudo Ativado ESCUDO ATIVADO Este minijogo pode ser jogado uma vez por dia. Utilizando as setas do teclado, você deve defender os corações dos ataques em 30 segundos. Esse jogo preenche a barra dos três rapazes, mas cuidado: se você for atingido 3 vezes antes do tempo acabar, o jogo terminará e você ficará não ganhará os pontos! Os pontos variam de acordo com o número de corações restantes: *3 corações: 10 pontos por paquera *2 corações: 7 pontos por paquera *1 coração: 3 pontos por paquera *Nenhum: 0 pontos left|300px|Paqueras enfeitiçados A ARTE DAS PALAVRAS Uma vez por dia você pode dialogar com um dos chefes das guardas. Há 5 diálogos por personagem. Cada diálogo tem 3 respostas como opção, sendo que uma delas é nula. ATENÇÃO: '' Os diálogos mudam de posição, portanto, leia as alternativas para escolher a correta. '''EZAREL' "Não diga besteira, essa criatura não é sua companheira!" *(Preciso fazer com que ele volte à razão.) Me ouça... por favor. (+10) *Ezarel, retome o controle! (+5) *Não diga besteira, essa criatura não é sua companheira! (0) "..." *Ezarel! Olhe para mim. (+10) *(Segurá-lo) (+5) *(Tentar fazer com que ele volte à razão.) (0) NEVRA "Pobre humana, você acha realmente que pode vencer a minha escolhida?" *Nevra, eu farei de tudo para que você volte à razão! (+10) *Você está enfeitiçado, retome o controle! (+5) *Sim. Eu esmagarei esse súcubo! (0) "A Akire é a mulher da minha vida, não vou deixar ninguém tirá-la de mim." *Nevra, me ouça por favor! (+10) *É uma succubus, não a mulher da sua vida! (+5) *É o que veremos! (Preciso absolutamente afastá-lo de suas garras). (0) VALKYON "..." *(Há algo diferente nele!) (+10) *Valkyon? Você está bem? (+5) *Sempre tão falador. (0) "Por que você quer lutar com ela?" *Porque eu quero te proteger. (+10) *Porque eu quero que você volte para casa! (+5) *Ela é nociva. (0) ATAQUE ENVENENADO Pode ser jogado a cada 3 dias de conexão. Mascote O mascote é ganho após concluir todos os traje e completar um minijogo. Rowtsya_Adulto.png|Rowtsya Trajes SwordAndRoses_temp.png|Sword and Roses (Ezarel) PureBride temp.png|Pure Bride (Nevra) LoveGoddess.png|Love Goddess (Valkyon) Equipamentos C2feb71ec408f4ead44c6cca3323677c.png|Deloise (Ezarel) 774dc6b1111b244a8cce4b50998660af.png|Brídín (Nevra) C74727740e1ffb61c5b650e7465335d0 (1).png|Nayeli (Valkyon) A52100123946021a662251cae6b1b8fe.png|Thorned Eyes (Ezarel) Ilustração A imagem é ganha ao encontra 8 pedaços dela na exploração. Os locais para encontrá-la são completamente aleatórios. Ilustração_Namorados.jpg| Anúncios AnúncioNamorados2018(1).png|Anúncio no fórum Navegação Categoria:Eventos